


Más cerca del ecuador.

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, Spanish National Team, Unresolved Emotional Tension, World Cup, right before brazil 2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: Culpas y peleas no resueltas entre Villa y Silva al fin salen a la luz, años después y justo antes del mundial.(Drabble situado a días de comenzar el mundial de Brasil 2014)





	

Ambos sabían que el momento no era más una charla tranquila, sino un enfrentamiento de palabras, en el que ambos tenían ganas de atacar de una vez por todas. 

 

-¿Qué hice para que ahora me odies? -Preguntó tomándolo por los hombros. Silva arrojó sus manos del contacto. 

-¡No te odio! ¡Es que no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado! ¡De todo lo que yo he pasado! -Reclamó con desesperación señalándose a si mismo- ¿Sabes lo que se siente que eliminen a tu equipo en octavos de la Champions?, ¿Luchar cincuenta jornadas para al final no recibir crédito por nada? ¿Tener tanto sobre tus hombros? ¡Te necesité muchas veces y tu nunca estuviste ahí! 

-Yo no... Yo no quería... 

-¡No querías, no querías, pero lo hiciste! ¡Me hiciste una promesa y la rompiste por el maldito dinero! ¿O no es así? 

-¡No fue solo por eso! Tu sabes bien que necesitábamos crecer, ¿O tu te hubieras quedado en Valencia? ¡Fue por eso que tu te fuiste al City! -Le acusó. Silva ahora tenía las manos hechas puños y los ojos fijos en su compañero. 

-¡Yo me fui porque sin ti ya no había razón para quedarme! ¡Me prometiste que no me dejarías! 

-¡No digas eso, sabes que eran cosas de adolescentes lo que dijimos! 

 

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El centrocampista dejó caer los hombros, cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente. 

 

-Bien, entonces no me busques como si tuviéramos algo de que hablar que no fuera el equipo. 

-David, sabes que no quise decir...

-No quiero hablar. 

-David...

 

Silva le daba la espalda y se acercaba a el cristal de la ventana, donde las gotas se deslizaban violentamente. Estaba cruzado de brazos. 

 

-Quiero disculparme, por eso te hablo. Yo sé que he sido un estúpido muchas veces sólo... lo pensé. Cambié. sabes que en la Euro fui un egocéntrico, ni siquiera sé si debería hacer esto pero por favor, solo habla conmigo, quiero que volvamos a ser tu y yo. 

 

No recibía respuesta, ni siquiera un movimiento. 

 

-Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Quisiera poder volver en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas pero ahora todo está hecho, lo único que me queda es que me perdones... Que volvamos a ser David y David para saber que estoy viviendo por algo que amo. Por favor, por favor, eres lo único que vale para mi, Nano. 

 

Lo único que escuchó fue un sollozo. Ese apodo, la sola mención de esa palabra derrumbaba toda la fuerza de voluntad de Silva. Varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos y no podía evitar romper en llanto. Tenía que reacciona. Un momento después y Villa ya le rodeaba con sus brazos, protectoramente, recibiendo las diminutas gotas de sus ojos sobre su camiseta de entrenamiento y aquellas otras de agua que con la brisa se filtraban por la reja de aquella azotea. 

 

-¿Por que? -Golpeó su pecho sin absoluta fuerza- Cada vez, cada vez, después de tanto, tú sólo apareces y todo es igual que hace años para mi. Hace un año lo había logrado y ahora mírame. Te odio, Villa, por eso -Dijo entre el llanto, tratando de golpear su pecho, aunque no lograba hacerle el menor daño. 

-David, ¿No ves que nunca dejado de quererte? 

 

Todo permanecía en silencio a excepción de la lluvia golpeando los cristales, al menos por unos segundos, en los que los sollozos de Silva intentaban ser reprimidos con Villa acariciando su cabello. Solía hacerlo siempre en Valencia. 

 

-¿Por qué llueve y hace calor? Nunca hace frío aquí -Finalmente habló Silva. 

 

Su voz. La voz de su compañero le tría esa pieza faltante que había buscado sin saberlo en todo ese tiempo.

 

-Porque estamos más cerca del ecuador. 

 

Y sin decir más le robaba un beso. Después de tanto tiempo, internamente sabían que habían extrañado sus labios, que eran como hechos justo a la medida y, al contrario de sus personalidades, eso no había cambiado con los años. De hecho, así mismo sus cuerpos, porque en el momento en que podían permanecer finalmente abrazados, la alta corporalidad de Villa ceñía a su compañero a como una pieza de rompecabezas encajando con la otra. Así estaban hechos David y David; para estar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, resulta que entre documentos viejos encontré este pequeñito drabble silvilla (escrito hace casi cuatro años!), que en su momento iba a ser un one shot, abandonadito e incompleto, así que decidí darle una mejor vida. Lo transcribí y, pues, qué puedo decir, creo que es mejor publicarlo incompleto que nunca publicarlo.
> 
> Es acerca del conflicto que siempre pensé que pasó por la mente de Silva en el tiempecito previo al mundial, como en tiempos de confederaciones cuando el City no ganaba ni una chingada xD y parecía que a Villa le valía verga jaja. Había una canción, Kiss Me Slowly, de Parachute, qu eme gustaba mucho en ese momento y me daba la imagen perfecta de estos dos peleando en una azotea, con la lluvia y el calor de Brasil, pero Silva dándose cuenta de que la única razón por la que detesta a veces a Villa es por que lo ama y nunca ha dejado de hacerlo. En ese momento, como dije, planeaba que fuera un one shot explicando más todo el pedo, pero la realidad es que nunca escribí más que esto, y creo que a la vez sirve para ver cómo ha variado mi narración, que siegue algo mala, pero vamos, en esos momentos tenía un Nokia donde poco o nada ayudaba el horrible teclado o el diseño xD


End file.
